


gray is you and i

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, M/M, Officer!Jaehyun, Prisoner!Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Officer Jung might be a little too close with the prisoner in cell no. 28.





	gray is you and i

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse possible errors. Enjoy reading!

"I'm doing my first round in five. Stay here, just eat whatever you're eating, and don't sit where the cctv catches you. I'm not responsible for you this time, Seo."  
  
Jaehyun reminds the other officer who only rolls his eyes at him. Johnny can be a pain in the ass sometimes. The last time Jaehyun went to check the inmates, Johnny decided to slouch and rest his feet on the desk while munching his favorite cheetos. Ugh, Jaehyun hates junk foods. Needless to say, the both of them were scolded for slacking off and ' not doing their job properly '.  
  
He leaves the tall officer behind and goes to check each cell on the second floor.  
  
It's 10 in the evening, it's supposed to be quiet. the schedule has to be followed strictly and no one is supposed to be up doing god knows what illegal shit these inmates still do, despite being already locked up behind bars. Everyone knows how contrabands are getting inside, no matter what bullshit the so-called top security says. They're all somehow connected to the most wanteds on the list but Jaehyun doesn't give a fuck. He really doesn't. Let justice die once and for all.  
  
He points the flashlight inside each cell, staring at the motionless bodies under thin, old blankets. If they're faking sleep, then they're really good at it. Not that he minds if he catches someone up, he's too sleepy and preoccupied to actually call them out.  
  
30 cells are located on the second floor while another 30 are on the third floor. he's on the 26th on the second floor and he decides officer Seo can do the other round when he's done eating. Jaehyun makes a mental note.  
  
As he finishes the 27th, he feels like turning back, maybe it's enough, maybe he should lie and report that everything is fine, everyone is asleep. It's always like this. He can't seem to feel the same way whenever he checks the 28th cell. His hand tightens around the body of the flashlight, his eyes cast downward while he tries to calm his rapidly beating heart. It's not like he's clueless as to why he feels this way. It's sick, the reason why. Can he really blame himself, though? As long as no one else knows.  
  
"Lee, why are you still up?" He's been asking this ever since the man was brought in, almost a month ago. And he's always getting the same answer.  
  
"I'm waiting for you." Said man looks up and smiles like he didn't commit a third degree murder.  
  
Jaehyun feels his heart swell even more.  
  
"Do you want to come in? I can't sleep anyway. The demons are so noisy tonight. Maybe we can talk for a bit."  
  
It's unnecessary, unethical. Jaehyun opens the cell anyway and gets in, after making sure no one catches him in the act.  
  
Taeyong feels warm, he always does. Jaehyun sits close to him on the hard bed, and wonders if this is okay. If sitting this close to Taeyong is okay, if talking like this to Taeyong is okay, if feeling like this for Taeyong is okay. Of course it's not, but he does it anyway.  
  
Jaehyun hears the other chuckle. "Is Johnny sneaking junk food in again? you gotta let loose, officer Jung. It's not like he'll get sick and die from eating that. But if he ever does, isn't it better? No one will come looking for you when you stay a little bit longer in here with me. You like my company, right?"  
  
Taeyong chuckles once again and grips the hem of his shirt. The orange is striking in daylight but it's dark right now and Jaehyun cannot see it clearly, and Taeyong cannot see the redness of the other's cheeks. Jaehyun thinks it's okay not to see Taeyong, his laughter is enough to make him feel like nothing's wrong - when everything is.  
  
Jaehyun takes the risk and sits a little closer.  
  
"What do the demons tell you this time? Are you sure it's not because you have insomnia? Better yet, you are fooling me."  
  
"Hm, nothing much. Just the same old story. They just want to remind me how I held the knife that night, and with precision, I stabbed my father a little too many times. I know it's the same old, but because it's been said over and over, it's starting to ring in my head and it's all I can think of. Do you give sleeping pills here?"

Taeyong looks at him expectantly, with that genuine hope in his eyes even though he knows that he can never sleep in peace again.  
  
"If the doctor prescribes. He will come over tomorrow, make sure to request a bottle if you must."  
  
"That sucks. But it's okay, I guess. I always fall asleep and dream of nice things whenever you come over."  
  
Jaehyun fails to stop himself from laughing. He shakes his head and stops the noises from ripping past his throat before anyone wakes up and sees what he's doing.  
  
"I'll always come and see you, Taeyong. I promised that, didn't i?" Jaehyun tilts his head and tries to see the other better with what little illumination provided in the whole floor. His vision finally adjusts and he sees that lovely smile, eyes forming half moons. Taeyong is nothing short of beautiful.  
  
"I know. And I will always remember." Taeyong says and finally, finally, he moves closer, arms brushing against each other.  
  
Taeyong is too close and Jaehyun knows he should go, he should stop, he should stay down with Johnny and watch the late night news and forget. He can't do all of those, though. Not right now. Not tonight.  
  
A hand covers his own and that's the signal he knows all too well. His heart beats faster that he thinks it might explode, maybe he's sick, maybe he has to go the clinic but of course he knows why. He knows Taeyong knows he's nervous, because Taeyong is smirking, Taeyong is leaning in and Taeyong is kissing him, Taeyong is kissing him slowly and he's responding, their lips finding their way to the other pair in the midst of darkness and sins.  
  
Taeyong's lips are chapped but soft, plump and made for kissing. There's no tongue or teeth, just lips slowly moving with a promise of another visit tomorrow night, that Jaehyun is gonna be here again, on Taeyong's small, hard bed, next to him asking about his demons and kissing him afterwards. He will not break his promise.  
  
Taeyong is the first one to pull away and he smiles before giving Jaehyun's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you again?"  
  
Jaehyun stares into the other's eyes for a few seconds and says yes. "You should sleep now. I'm coming back tomorrow." He gets up and instantly misses Taeyong's warmth but he wills himself to go, he gets out of the cell and locks it once again, casts Taeyong one last glance and walks away with that radiant smile embedded into the back of his mind.  


  
"Aye, I wanted to share the cheetos with you but you took so long. You ain't mad, huh?"  
  
Jaehyun drops himself on to the chair next to Johnny and doesn't respond to the other. Johnny shrugs and puts his feet down before looking up the television to watch the news.  
  
Jaehyun remembers the first time he treated Taeyong differently. He was captivated, and all morality and sanity went past him as he decided fuck it, it was the first time he felt such a strong pull. It's just unfortunate that he loved someone he cannot have.  
  
But it's okay, Jaehyun think it's okay, because Taeyong will stay a little bit longer and the nights will never end, he can always come see him and kiss him and hold him again. He can always have Taeyong in hushed talks and rushed memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
